1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of sound field encoding. In particular, to a system and method for encoding a sound field received by two or more microphones.
2. Related Art
Stereo and multichannel microphone configurations may be used to receive and/or transmit a sound field that is a spatial representation of an audible environment associated with the microphones. The received audio signals may be used to reproduce the sound field using audio transducers.
Many computing devices may have multiple integrated microphones used for recording an audible environment associated with the computing device and communicating with other users. Computing devices typically use multiple microphones to improve noise performance with noise suppression processes. The noise suppression processes may result in the reduction or loss of spatial information. In many cases the noise suppression processing may result in a single, or mono, output signal that has no spatial information.